That Rainy Day
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: OneShot. Ginny died a year ago from Cancer. Harry reflects on the day it happened.


_That rainy Day_

I can't believe that it's been a year ago today already. I quietly walked through the cemetery towards her grave. I knelt down and placed the flowers that I held in my hands against her headstone. For what felt like and probably was the millionth time I read the engraving on the headstone.

Ginny Lee Weasely 

1987-2005

Loving friend, Loving Sister, Loving Daughter,

May she rest in peace.

Sighing I sat down and started thinking about how all of this had happened.

_**1 year before:**_

Ginny was a eighteen-year-old girl with long reddish-brown hair that came down to her waist; her bright blue eyes were staring out the window watching the rain run down the outside of the glass.

I stood at the door of her room watching her. My name is Harry; I'm nineteen years old with emerald green eyes and messy jet black hair.

Ginny's my girlfriend, so naturally I look out for her a lot. We've live together for the past year ever since she graduated from Hogwarts. Her Dad and three of her older brothers were killed when we fought in the war a year and a half ago. It was about two months after we found out that Ginny had cancer.

When we found out about it, Ginny was devastated. When she first started getting sick she just thought it was a bad case of the flu and it would go away. She never thought that it would be cancer.

She's been really sick lately I don't think she has very long, both her and I know it. She's scared and I can understand that but no matter what happens I've always said that we would handle it together. We're going to the specialist today to see how Ginny's progress is going.

One part of me wants to know where as the other part of me doesn't. I sighed and walked toward her. I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her holding her tight never wanting to let her go. She meant so much to me and I don't know what I'm going to do without her.

"We have to go, don't we?" She asked as she turned around and smiled at me.

"Yea Gin we have to go." I said as I help her up but as soon as she stood up she fainted. I caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Gin? Come on Ginny wake up." I carefully and slowly picked her up and walked quickly down to the car and placed her into the passenger seat before climbing into the driver's side and starting the car up.

I drove to hospital as fast as I could in the rain and with the traffic. I soon got there and went straight towards the emergency doors. Ginny's Doctor was just getting out of the lift. She looked up from what she was reading and quickly came over to us.

The doctor and a few other people nurses I guess took Ginny and went to run some tests on her. When the doctor came back she had a very sad look on her face.

I got up from where I was sitting and realised that it wasn't good news.

"Harry I'm very sorry we tried everything we could. She fell into a coma while we were running the tests and when we placed her into her room she stopped breathing."

I felt tears running down my face but I didn't bother to wipe them away.

"We tried to revive her but nothing worked. I'm so sorry Harry. You can go in and see her before we take her to another place."

I nodded and followed her to the room where Ginny's body lay. I looked down at her she looked so peaceful like everything was fine. She looked as though she was just sleeping.

Half an hour later I found myself at the Burrow. I knew I had to tell them but it didn't make it any easier.

Back to the present 

I'll never forget that rainy day. The day she died and the day I had to tell her family and hold Molly while she cried. Its been stuck in my mind for a year now and I know it'll stay there for the rest of my life.

I slowly got up and wiped the tears that were making their way down my face away. I didn't even realise I had been crying. Slowly I headed back to my car and sat there thinking for a few minutes before starting the engine up. _'I'll come back to see you_ _again soon Gin, I promise.'_ That was my last thought before I drove off and back to the burrow.

_Please tell me what you think._

_Princess of Darkness17_


End file.
